This invention relates to computer hardware, and in particular to a computer module mounting system and method for a scalable computer system.
Commercial use computer systems typically include computer modules resting on a special sub-floor allowing for cable routing and grounding beneath the floor surface. In some cases, computer modules are placed in commercial computer racks resting on the sub-floor.
Industry standards dictate certain design criteria for the modules and for the racks such as a standard hole template for used in racks for supporting these computer modules. Computer modules complying with these industry standards are typically used in existing racks to build smaller scale computer systems.
Achieving higher CPU density using these building blocks is inhibited, in part, by a number of factors related to the configuration of these elements. Cables connecting these units are expensive and extensive cable connections can make a larger computer system cost prohibitive. Additionally, extensive cable connections can make the cable system difficult to manage and support. Furthermore, such cable connections also introduce greater amounts of electromagnetic interference into the system. To ameliorate this, commercial computer systems are typically grounded to a sub-floor ground grid and many commercial sites may lack a sub-floor.
Industry standards have helped to create more cost effective computer modules. Industry standards, however, do not address all of the needs of the industry including those factors related to ease of installation, service, upgrade and scalability of computer systems.
Installation, service and upgrade of a commercial computer system can be a protracted and cumbersome process. Installation may require time consuming placement of supports within the standard racks. Service can be further complicated because cables have traditionally been left unorganized; even ancillary cables must often be disconnected from the system to access a computer module or must be repositioned using ad hoc means.
Service and upgrade of commercial systems also typically requires removal of a computer module from the front of the rack after disconnection of cables. The difficulty of removing a module from the rack can be compounded by the increased weight of the element. Service and upgrade also may require disassembly of the computer module housing to access, repair or replace components internal to the module before the module is replaced within a rack.
When a computer system is scaled or reconfigured and a module is instead exchanged for another module of a different size, the supports within the rack have to be removed and reinstalled to accommodate the new module in the system. Supports are typically attached to the rack using a multi-piece fastener such as a nut and screw that must be assembled through a standard industry size aperture. Furthermore rerouting of network cables underneath sub-floor is another common requirement of commercial systems. In some cases this may require extensive removal and re-assembly of additional portions of sub-floor. New ground connections to the sub-floor ground grid may also be required.
Another problem is the lack of alignment common to these modular computer systems. Computer systems formed from these discrete units must be assembled together to make a larger system. Modules are typically difficult to align and install into the rack. The position of the module must typically be adjusted into the proper position and must be adjusted in order to be secured within the rack. Accessing portions of the computer system typically requires accessing a number of discrete modules. Modules will typically be positioned within racks providing poor access to the module. This can slow the installation, service, and upgrade processes making larger systems from these components less desirable. This is also one cause of poor field serviceability. Proper positioning, grounding and servicing of modules is often either not done, poorly done, or improperly done.
A need exists for improved computer modules and for racks providing an improved means for supporting the computer modules to improve the ease with which commercial systems are serviced, upgraded and scaled.
According to one aspect of the invention a computer module mounting system includes an improved rack having features for grounding the computer system to the rack. In another embodiment, the rack provides improved cable management. In one embodiment, the rack includes a front portion for supporting computer modules and a rear portion have a greater width use in positioning cables so that computer modules can be accessed. In another embodiment, the rack includes an improved rail and shelf support system for increasing the ease with which modules are arranged within the racks. In yet another embodiment, the rack includes passages for use in routing cables between computer modules supported in another rack. In yet another embodiment, the racks can be used to create large computer systems having routers centrally placed in order to minimize cable distances. The result is improved ease of installation, service, upgrade and scalability.